When Witching Worlds Meet
by MindgamesLover
Summary: This is a little HP crossover I quite enjoyed writing. Fleur escapes Krum, and the maze during the third task. Who will she meet, and can they help her?


_When Witching Worlds Meet_

_Author: MindgamesLover_

_Disclaimer: I wish! I don't own and of the characters, locations, or spells in Harry Potter or the crossover story._

_Spoilers: Minor HP fourth book spoilers and major spoilers for Lords And Ladies._

_It took me ages to think of a decent title for this. Grr. Yes, it is a crossover,so if you don't like, don't read. I would really, really love some decent concrit at the end, so please take the time to review for me, and I'll give you cookies! Enjoy!_

Fleur sighed.

It was not a pretty sound. Oh, Veela sighs can be _beautiful_. The sigh of a content Veela will make you feel that all is right in the world, and nothing can go wrong.

Fleur was _not_ a content Veela.

Fleur was a miserable, scared, lost, alone and very much annoyed Veela. Why had she panicked so badly back in the maze? Why hadn't she simply kept her head and sent up red sparks? Now she had no idea where she was, though that was no different from the maze, and she had no idea how to get to safety. She had lost her head after the bushes had tried to eat her for the... she had lost count of how many times it had been that the walls of rough branches and clinging vines had plunged towards her, blocking her escape and trying to trap her, crushing her between them... even the mere memory made her shudder.

But she had lost her head, and simply cast the first spell she could think of – the Reductor Curse – over and over againat the dense wall of greenery nearest her. Her eyes had been so blurred with tears of panic after barely escaping Krum's curses moments before, that she could barely see that she had stumbled through the wall of green to freedom. She was out of the maze! At last, she could see where she was and...and...where _was_ she?

The Dark Forest.

The words floated through her mind, as she remembered some of the Hogwarts students discussing their grounds several days ago. The Dark Forest, yes. That must be where she was now. It was certainly dark enough. Fleur frowned slightly. Would it be easier to go back, and face the creatures in the maze, or go on and continue to hopethat nothing dangerous inhabited this forest?

Fleur quickly realised that she would be in more danger in the maze...maybe, if she were hurt, even sent up the red sparks, no one would come. She had tried to cheat after all... So she kept walking, toward... toward whatever was ahead of her. Despite the fact that no one else was around her – there was probably no one else for miles, now – vanity, anda fear she denied,made Fleur toss her hair back, and walk more confidently, despitethe darkness.

Without even realising, Fleur passed within feet of the nest of Acromantulas inhabiting the forest, fortunately now sleeping. She continued to walk purposefully, with more false confidence than she had known she possessed, until she heard the sounds of civilisation up ahead of her. People were talking, though their voices were hushed, and nervous and there was the sound of hammering...possibly from a nearby carpenter's.

Briefly, Fleur wondered whether this was a Muggle community, or if it was run by some decent witches. Either way didn't really worry. Muggles were easier to charm, but witches and wizards would probably be able to help her. Fleur continued forward, through the forest towards the sunlight now filtering through the foliage. Suddenly, the voices stopped whispering together, and Fleur paused. Was something wrong? Had they noticed her?

She peeked through the trees, and found herself looking at a number of what appeared to be Muggles, dressed in rather medieval costumes. She didn't understand why, but didn't waste time wondering about it when she noticed the figures standing at the front of the group, facing the Muggles.

Witches! Fleur sighed softly once more, a contented sound this time that soothed the forest. She could clearly see three witches and ...was that really a _unicorn_ with them? Fleur's eyes lit up, and she grinned to herself. After a moment, the eldest witch, with fine grey hair down to her waist, began to speak, "Can't be having with these bloody beasts coming through the circle all the time. I don't reckon she'll get _him_ back any time soon."

Fleur couldn't work out what they meant, so she listened a little longer, to try to understand.

"No, Granny. But shoeing a unicorn?" The witch standing to the left of 'Granny' – who, really, could have done with a long diet, Fleur thought scathingly – answered around her pipe and Fleur realised there were indeed gleaming shoes decorating the unicorns hooves. "Only you'd think of shoeing a unicorn." Fleur began to wonder if these were really witches. They dressed in black, and the hats were unmistakeable, but there was something not right.

One young man emerged form a building Fleur now recognised as a forge, and spoke quietly to the largest witch, whom may have been related to him, though it was hard to tell at this distance.

Finally sick of waiting, Fleur stepped forward through the bushes, smiling at them. The welcome she received was not what she expected.

The youngest witch caught sight of her first, and froze. The witch called Granny responded differently, her expression never changing she sighed, turning to the larger witch on her left, and said, "Would you do the honours, Gytha?" The fatter witch grinned and moved forward. Once 'Gytha' was standing directly in front of Fleur, without waiting for her to speak hauled her off the ground and tossed her unceremoniously back behind the foliage that constituted the edge of the forest. Fleur was to shocked even to move, let alone struggle with her, but a moment later she heard the witch say, "See? Just a long thin human with a foxy face, really. Why people won't put up a fight, I've no idea."

It must have been the young man who responded, "Ooooooawww, Mum!" as Fleur fell from consciousness.

_Yep, I decided the descriptions of elves in 'Lords and Ladies' and the descriptions of the Veela were too similar not to write this. :) Reviewer will be rewarded with cookies, and those with concrit for me can have chocolate chip! _


End file.
